If that's your only excuse, save it
by Eveamlizya
Summary: Moriko is a recently seated officer in the 6th division. What happens when she meets up with her Vice-Captain at a bar with his friends?...Hisagi Shuuhei being one of them. One-Shot.


"Mori-chan!" Renji called from across the room, his arms waving wildly in the air. "Come drink with us!" The red-haired shinigami sat in the corner of the bar. He was accompanied by a few other Vice-Captains, including Matsumoto, Kira, and…Hisagi Shuuhei.

Moriko stiffened at the sight of 9th division's second in command. She had managed to avoid his presence for the full three years she'd been a shinigami. Though she had only recently graduated the Academy, Moriko had managed to land herself in the 6th division's third seat. Ever since her final exam, which had been a demonstration before a random selection of seated shinigami from each division, she had never been comfortable beneath Hisagi-fukutaichou's gaze.

He gave her chills, sent her mind reeling to the point where she couldn't find words and sometimes a breath. Even now, she felt her fair-skinned cheeks flushing. She sometimes fantasized about that gaze flowing up and down her body. Of course, there's no way she would ever act on those feelings.

Sucking up her nervousness, she straightened her uniform, crossed the room, and pulled out a chair next to Renji, who already seemed smashed. Judging from the table, they had already gone through three bottles of sake. Renji proceeded to pour some for her.

"Mori-chan, is something wrong?" Renji asked, seeing her frown.

"Hmm?" she blinked. "Oh, no, I'm fine, Abarai-fukutaichou. Thank you." She downed the bit of sake.

"Moriko, we aren't at work. Please, call me Renji," he said refilling her sake before he ruffled her shoulder-length black hair.

"Oh, ok." Her Vice-Captain seemed to have become immediately friendly with her since she made third seat. It made her a bit uncomfortable at times, but now, it calmed her a little. However, with Hisagi's reiatsu pressing against her own, she couldn't ignore the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Moriko could tell that they were all fairly drunk by now. Matsumoto had begun to slur her words, but even that didn't stop her from making teasing passes at Kira next to her, who had a, what seemed to be, a permanent blush to his face. She had made a few comments to their current conversations, but it all soon began to tune out after a few more drinks.

Renji and Hisagi had commenced in joking about Matsumoto's extravagant advances towards Kira, who had, unbeknown to the busty shinigami, passed out face-first onto the table. Her mind fogged with thoughts of Hisagi. She imagined what his coal-black hair would feel like threaded between her fingers, how his lips would feel pressed hard against her own, and how his voice would sound with her name echoing from his mouth.

"Moriko." She heard the voice, but it wasn't the one she wanted. "Moriko!" She looked beside her at Renji who was waving a hand in front of her face. "You were staring off into space. Are you that drunk already?" he laughed.

"No, I-I was just thinking is all."

"About whaaat~?"

"Nothing really," she lied.

"Yeah, right. Come onnn, tell meee~!"

"It wasn't important," she said softly. Matsumoto caught Renji's attention, saving the girl from further embarrassment. At least, that's what she thought.

"Are you feeling alright?" There it was, that voice, the one that made her breath catch in her throat. She looked up, catching his dark grey eyes with her violet ones. He was obviously drunk, but his usual demeanor never faltered.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, really," she said trying to laugh. "I-it's just been a long day. I should probably just go and get some sleep." Moriko went to stand.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," he said getting up from his seat. Hisagi took a moment to steady himself and say a goodbye to his friends. He nearly stumbled over a chair on the way out of the bar as he followed her out.

Moriko's nerves seem to overwhelm as the tall, lean figure of Hisagi caught up to her outside. Neither spoke for a few yards; only the sound of their sandals against the paved road could be heard in the night. The moon was their only light and, in its dim glow, she couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of her vision.

His pace had slowed and she could only assume that it was the effect of the sake taking its toll. Hisagi stumbled over a crack in the pavement. Moriko instinctively grabbed his arm to steady him. The touch of her bare hand to his bare arm was enough to make her gasp a little, though hardly audible. She hoped he didn't notice.

He mumbled a quick thanks before continuing at his slow pace. After stumbling twice more, they finally reached the gates of the 6th division. Moriko noticed how unsteady he was becoming. "I should walk you to your division. You're likely to pass out before you reach the barracks," she said.

"I'll be fine," he said before stumbling to one side. She caught his arm again; this time, she didn't let go. "Or not."

"Come on," she said, wrapping her arm around his to help guide him. It wasn't long before they were standing outside the entrance to his room. Hisagi was hardly standing upright. Moriko opened the door, sliding it closed behind her. She had ultimately decided that she couldn't very well leave a Vice-Captain passed out drunk just anywhere. She felt that it was her responsibility to make sure he made it back to his bed.

He mumbled another thanks as she took his zanpaktou, laying it carefully next to the futon. She helped him onto the bed before taking off his sandals for him. Once again, his gaze caught hers and, for a moment, they just looked at each other.

"Um, goodnight, Hisagi-fukutaichou," she said quickly before turning to leave. She gasped as he flash-stepped in front of her, his abilities obviously not hindered by his inebriated state. Moriko tried to read his expression, but it hadn't changed. "Fukutaichou?" she asked cautiously.

Closing the gap between them, he took a step forward and in a second, pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, unable to process the situation. He pulled back to look at her, judging her reaction.

"Fukutaichou, you-you're drunk," she stated simply.

"If that's the only excuse you have, then save it," he said crushing his lips against hers again. This time, though stunned, she gave into the contact, softening against him. She brought her hands up to his chest as he deepened the kiss. Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, he gained entrance and their tongues met, melding in the passionate exchange.

Moriko's mind flooded with thoughts. She argued with herself, to stop it or not to stop it. Hisagi was drunk; she knew this. His judgment was obviously thrown. So, should she take the opportunity or stop something that he'll probably regret in the morning? Granted, he may or may not even remember it in the morning. When else would she get this kind of opportunity, though?

Hisagi had wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close, and used the other one to lace through her hair. He began to walk forward, causing her to nearly trip over the edge of the futon, which apparently was on purpose since he took the chance to fall on top of her. Positioning himself, he trapped her beneath him.

She felt a tug at her waist and saw that he'd removed her zanpaktou to place it beside his own. Their breaths intertwined as he pressed his hips against hers, bringing a small gasp from her lips. The kissing ensued as Moriko snaked her hands beneath his uniform to feel the heated skin of his chest.

Another tug at her waist and she found her torso exposed to the cool air, but was quickly being heated by Hisagi's mouth as he licked, sucked, and kissed his way down. He expertly toyed with her breasts, kneaded, pinched, pulled, and squeezed them. Moriko's breath hitched with every touch, but moaned when she felt the absence as he pulled away. Sitting up, she helped him remove the top half of his uniform and she tossed away her own.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to follow suit. Hisagi groaned when he pressed two fingers into her hot, wet core. She cried out with pleasure as he found that sweet spot that made her tremble. Using his thumb, he circled her clit, sending her just near the edge before he stopped. He sat up on his heels, his eyes dark as he looked at her and stuck his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste of her.

She took her chance and sat up, too, grasping his hard cock in her hand. Pumping him slowly, she watched his eyes close and his breath become heavy. Moriko continued her movements as she crouched down and let her mouth take over. The sudden change caused the Vice-Captain to gasp. He slid his fingers into her hair, grabbing a handful to help guide her motions.

A few moments passed before he pulled her away. His mouth crushed against hers as he trapped her beneath him. She gasped and moaned as he slid into her heat, the pleasure unyielding. Hisagi, too, groaned with pleasure as he began thrusting. He gasped as he sped up, letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. The groans vibrating against her skin only heightened the feeling.

Pressing her nails into his back, she felt her climax coming to surface. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Hisagi breathed, "Oh, Moriko. Come for me." This sent her over the edge, crying out with each wave of pleasure. A few more thrusts brought him to his own climax, spilling inside of her. He slowed down the pace gradually bringing them down from their high. He took her mouth with his own once more, this time softly.

Moriko was sated, but felt an absence when he pulled out and laid it next to her. An awkward silence took over, but once she heard his breath steady, she gently moved to get up. As she went to stand, a hand quickly caught her wrist. She turned to see his eyes boring into her own. "Where are you going?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"I-I thought I should probably go," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"U-um, well, I didn't think you would…you're drunk and," she said trying to come up with excuses.

"You thought I would regret it later?" Her blush was answer enough. "Come back to bed," he said, almost sounding like a command, which sparked her response.

"Y-yes, Fukutaichou," she said crawling back in next to him.

"I'll let you in on a secret." He propped himself up on his arm and looked at her. "I can handle my liquor fairly well. I was already sobering up by the time we got to the division gates."

Moriko's eyes went wide and she watched the corner of his mouth twitch into a half smile. "So, you," she began, but stopped when he let out a little laugh and she did, too.

"And another thing," he stated, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Call me Shuuhei."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! It's my first published one-shot. I'm pretty proud of the outcome. I have a poll up on my profile if you all want to vote on the next one-shot I'll do. I've been recently inspired to do a few Bleach one-shots. This was just one of the ideas I had. Depending on how many votes I get on that poll, I'll post the next one based on the highest votes. Thanks! ^_^**_


End file.
